The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining the location of a device and, more particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods, means, apparatus, and computer program code for determining the location of a device connected to a network.
Knowledge of the physical or geographic location of a telephone or other device can be important for network management, E911 services, and other activities. For example, a network manager may want to know where a device is located so he or she can send someone to repair, reprogram, inventory, etc. the device. Since some devices, especially IP enabled or compliant devices, can be disconnected and reconnected to a communication network, such devices are moved easily, thereby making it difficult to determine or monitor the location of the devices.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that enabled the location of a device to be determined, particularly an IP enabled or compliant device.